


Punk-ish

by faithful_lie



Series: Intertwined [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, M/M, Punk!JB, Romance, flustered mark, how not to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie
Summary: He was intriguing. Stunning.





	

 

Okay maybe Mark spent a bit too much time in the student union, but it was like a second home to him. Although perhaps the fact that he was starting to recognise other regulars was a sign that he should find a new haunt. Or just do more work. That might also be an idea.

But not right now. No, it was snowing pretty heavily outside. It definitely wasn’t the time to up and leave. Plus he still had half his coffee and most of his jacket potato left, even if his friends had had to leave already for classes or meetings. No, for now he would stay, curled up comfortably on this sofa with his warm drink, watching the snowfall from the warmth of the SU.

He shivered a little as a cold breeze chilled him, glancing up to see a certain tall, attractive student striding in through the doors in a swirl of white snowflakes and colourful clothes. Mark didn’t know his name or anything else about him but he saw him in the SU cafe almost every time he was there.

Today he looked even more striking than usual, his standard combination of dark and neon shades accented by the snow and his rather windswept appearance. His hair was dark with a pronounced purple streak and today the lower half of his face was concealed by a white-flecked black mask, although the usual meticulously applied eyeliner still surrounded his sharp eyes. The multitude of visible metal work clustered on each ear only slightly offset Mark’s disappointment at being denied the sight of the man’s frankly entrancing snake bites (he was a little weak for lip rings).

The thick black coat he had on had raised yellow seams that matched well with the skin tight yellow tartan jeans hugging his long legs, visible above the clunky black boots with an excess of unnecessary buckles. Sure he looked crazy but he also absolutely rocked it. 24/7. He was intriguing. Stunning.

As Mark watched, he made his way over to the counter to order and Mark quickly turned back to his own food realising that he’d been pretty blatant in his staring, sudden embarrassment bringing colour to his cheeks.

His flustered introspection was interrupted when a warm voice asked if the seat across from him was taken. Without raising his eyes, he said that it wasn’t, waiting for the flush to leave his cheeks.

“Thank you,” the voice came again but Mark only nodded in response, sipping his coffee. He almost choked on it when he finally did glance up – the person sitting opposite him was none other than the guy he’d been awkwardly staring at a few minutes before. He ducked his head back down, embarrassment flooding through him all over again, but not before an absolutely adorable smile was directed his way. The flush he’d been attempting to will away flared right back up again. “I see you here a lot.” The admission only served to further fluster Mark and he flailed a little in his attempt not to drop his coffee, panic clear on his face. In response, the man sitting across from him released a surprisingly high pitched giggle. It caught him off guard and, having safely placed his cup on the coffee table between them, he finally forced himself to look up and truly appreciate the beauty of the person before him. The man leaned forward, placing his own drink down, and extended a hand clad in a rather battered fingerless glove. “Jaebum.” He said. Mark blinked. “I’m Jaebum, and you are?” The man prompted. His brain suddenly catching up, Mark grabbed Jaebum’s hand a tad too enthusiastically.

“M-mark,” he forced out, eliciting another strangely attractive giggle.

“Am I really that scary?” Jaebum’s tone was serious but his expression was amused. Mark shook his head emphatically.

“No!” Mark started speaking before he’d thought through the entire sentence – always a mistake, “no! You’re just really attractive.” Cue flush. Jaebum grinned, using their still connected hands (why hadn’t Mark remembered to let go like a normal person?) to tug Mark forward a little before responding in a low voice.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” he murmured, pausing to quirk an eyebrow, “the flirting could do with a little work though.”

“What?” Was the highly intelligent, well thought through response Mark gave.

“Let’s get to know each other, yeah?” Jaebum continued as if Mark had never interrupted. “I think we could be good friends.” He finished up, finally releasing Mark and allowing him to settle back into his chair.

“I was hoping for a bit more than _friends…_ ” Mark muttered as he drew away.

Jaebum erupted into raucous laughter.

“One step at a time, Mark, one step at a time.”

~


End file.
